The Bitterness Of Truth
by Inu Hanyou Babe
Summary: Sequel to Gone But Not Forgotten. It was the truth she should never have known. The reality was she had been betrayed. She didn’t want believe it but the cruel truth was everything she thought she knew was a lie…


The Bitterness Of Truth

It had been 7 years since the death of Kagome's husband, Ranma. A lot had changed for her since then. For the first 3 years she'd mourned and been stuck in a rut of depression. But she'd realized that, by her side or not, Ranma was always with her. Not too long after, she began to get back to a normal life. She'd finished school and was now living in the city.

She was even going steady with Inuyasha. Her now 8-year-old daughter, Aya, was also doing well, despite having only one parent. Everything was pretty normal for them. Of course, to Kagome, Ranma's memory would never fade or go away. And just when she thought her troubles were over, the reality she should never have known came back…

"Aya! Time for school!" Kagome shouted down the hall. "Coming!" Aya shouted back and closed her bedroom door behind her and walked to the entry hall of the small apartment, where her mother was waiting. Aya had wavy black hair that fell halfway down her back and steely-blue eyes like her father's. She was wearing her typical school uniform, which was a white and green and white sailor fuku, a red scarf around her neck and a green pleated skirt.

"All set?" Kagome asked, smiling. Aya nodded, and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Kagome hugged her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Have a good day, sweetheart." She said. Aya smiled. "Bye Mommy." She said, opened the front door, stepped outside, and closed the door behind her.

Kagome turned around and went to the small kitchen. She'd moved out to this apartment with Aya a few months previous. Mostly because her mother couldn't handle all the people living in her house, and of course, Kagome was the first to have to go.

But it was fine with her; she actually enjoyed living out here. Besides that, it was an easier commute to her job at the high school.

Kagome poured herself a cup of coffee, downed it quickly, and went to change for work. As she was leaving, she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and flipped it open. "Hello?" she said as she closed the apartment door and locked it. "Hey its me." Came Sango's voice. "Hey Sango." Kagome said. "Guess what?" Sango asked, excitedly. "What?" Kagome asked. Sango let out a suppressed giggle. "What?" Kagome asked again.

"Me and Miroku are getting married!" Sango blurted. Kagome felt herself smile. "That's great, Sango. Congratulations." Kagome said. Sango giggled. "So, when's the big day?" Kagome asked. "In a week." Sango replied. "That's a bit fast isn't it?" Kagome said, questioning for a moment her friend's judgment. "Yeah, well, you know Miroku." Sango said. Kagome sweat-dropped. "Yeah." Sango laughed. "Say, Kagome-chan, would you like to be our maid of honor?" she asked, anxiously. "I'd love to, Sango." Kagome said, pressing her shoulder up to her ear to hold the phone while she got in her car.

"Great! I'll talk to you later." Sango said. "Bye." Kagome said and flipped her phone closed and put it back in her pocket.

--

Kagome sat down behind her desk and looked out the window. She saw highschoolers standing outside chattering and waiting for the bell to ring. Strangely enough, this was the same classroom she'd been taught in years before. History had always been Kagome's favorite subject, still it wasn't her idea of a dream job, but it was enough for her and Aya. Sighing, Kagome stood up and began writing the lesson on the board.

Kagome didn't really want to have to work today. It was the same day that ten years ago that she'd married Ranma. Even though she was done with mourning, she still allowed herself this one day to wallow in her past.

Kagome finished writing just as the first bell rang and students began filing in. She walked to the door of the classroom and held it open as the students walked in. "Ohayou, Mrs. Saotome." Said one student as she walked in. (A/N yes I had her take Ranma's last name. I know I didn't have it like that in the first story but I thought it would give part of it away so I used her real last name) Kagome smiled at the girl, and closed the door as the second bell rang.

"Good morning class." Kagome said, turning to the students. "Today I'm going to start with a read-aloud." A few students groaned. Kagome ignored this and picked up the medium sized book off her desk and began reading.

"My name is Britako Asukoro," she read, "my story is that of tragedy and loss. I know a few of you can relate. I wasn't always depressed. I used to be in love, but the man I loved betrayed me. Now, understand, he was everything to me, my entire world. I never thought he would do anything to hurt me. This is the story of how my life became a living nightmare."

Hmm, how familiar _that _sounded. Kagome thought to herself, then felt bad about it since really, she hadn't been betrayed, just left behind. On second thought, she decided, maybe it was.

Kagome paused, something outside caught her eye. She stood up quickly and went to the window. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. She turned her head away for a second, and then looked back. _That's impossible! _She thought.

Kagome rushed out of the room, into the hallway, down the stairs, then out the front door and into the courtyard, her heart racing. For a moment, she didn't say anything, for she was completely breathless. What was before her was completely impossible. She decided she was probably imagining it. But it looked very real. She decided to find out if she was really seeing what she thought she was. "Ranma?" she whispered.

After a moment came his voice, his kind, gentle voice she'd longed to hear for so long , "Kagome, I've missed you so." Letting out a long sigh, Kagome said, "I don't understand." Ranma's expression darkened, "What's not to understand?" he said, trying to keep as calm as possible. "But, that letter…" Kagome said quietly. Ranma cocked his head slightly. "Letter?" Kagome nodded, "The one your mother sent."

Ranma pondered this for a moment. "I'm really confused." He said. "So if you're here, then that letter had to be fake." Kagome decided. "Yeah," Ranma said, "I guess." There was a slight nervous edge to his voice that Kagome didn't really pick up on.

"But what I can't help but wonder why." Kagome said, her head was spinning, this had all happened so fast. Ranma sighed, "I don't know. But it doesn't matter, as long as we're together again." Kagome smiled, "That's true." Ranma smiled, too. "Look," Kagome said, " I have to get back to the class. I guess I'll see you later."

She turned to go back inside. "No," Ranma said and grabbed her hand. "Come with me." Kagome sighed. "Okay," she said, "Just let me go say that I'm going to leave." Ranma nodded, "Okay." He said and, let go of Kagome, who then gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to go in the school building.

Kagome walked fast, as to get back as soon as she could, her extreme excitement taking a strong grip on her. She pushed the doors to the school open and walked into the main office. "Shanita," Kagome said to the secretary, "I'm leaving for the day." The elderly woman smiled gently at Kagome. "Not feeling so well?" she asked, gently in only a way a truly caring person could. Kagome shook her head. " I just need to go home." She explained. "Oh," the woman said, "well have a good rest of the day." She smiled a warm smile. Kagome smiled in return, then turned and went back outside where her lover was waiting.

"So," Ranma said, putting an arm around Kagome, "What's happened while I was gone? Is there anything that's happened I should know about? Did you-" Kagome cut him off, "You have so many questions." She said, teasingly and laid her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Well, okay." Ranma said smiling, "How's our child?" Kagome smiled at the question, and then answered, "Her name is Aya and she's doing well."

"Aya, that's a pretty name, but not as pretty as you are." Ranma said. Kagome blushed at the compliment even though she was used to getting comments like that from him. "Let's go somewhere else." She said, realizing they were standing in the schoolyard. Ranma laughed, "Okay and you can tell me what else has happened."

With that, he took Kagome's hand and they walked out and onto the sidewalk hand in hand. "So what else has been going on?" Ranma asked. "Well, Sango and Miroku are getting married and I'm going to be maid of honor."

Ranma laughed, "That lecher finally got the guts to propose to Sango. I'm amazed." Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this, knowing there was truth behind it. "I hope you haven't been through too much after what happened." After he finished, Ranma quickly realized his mistake, then said, "Never mind. That was a stupid thing to say." He mentally slapped himself for saying that. "It's okay." Kagome said. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, then kissed Kagome, who after a second pulled back to answer her phone. "Hello?" Ranma heard her say. "Uh-huh." She laughed. "No. I can't right now. Sorry. I'll talk to you later, okay? I love you, too. Bye."

Kagome flipped her phone closed and put it back in her pocket. "Who was that?" Ranma asked. Kagome averted her gaze. "Kagome, tell me." Ranma said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Kagome sighed and said, "It was Inuyasha, we, uh, recently started dating." She said this slowly and quietly, then waited for Ranma's jealousy to make him do or say something drastic. But instead, he said, "Oh." There was a hurt tone to his voice that made Kagome feel bad.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But understand, for 7 years I thought you were dead." Blinking to hold back her tears, Kagome added, " I couldn't hold on to the past forever." She still was trying to accept this reality and had no idea how she was going to straighten it all out.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry," Ranma said, hugging his wife, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He closed his eyes and sighed. "It's ok." Kagome said. "No. It was stupid of me," he went on, "I should have known you would have tried to move on."

"It's ok."

"No it's not."

"Don't argue with me!"

"Yes, dear."

Ranma shrunk back. Kagome had a strangely powerful control over him. He figured it was because she was hardheaded and very determined to get her way, both things he loved about her.

Ranma smiled, brushed Kagome's hair away from her face, and kissed her.

--

Inuyasha stood outside his house, watching the city and the passing people and he saw, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Ranma and Kagome,_ his _Kagome, kissing. _But he's supposed to be dead. This is impossible. Kagome even said so herself! _

The hanyou growled and stomped over to the two whom where now in an embrace. Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly. Kagome turned her head and Ranma glared at the inu hanyou.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said, faking a smile, which Inuyasha saw right through. "What's going on?" he asked, crossing his arms across chest.

Ranma stepped forward and said, "I'll beat the shit out of you if you go anywhere near my wife, half-breed." Inuyasha snorted. "Is that a threat, stupid human?" Ranma growled. "It will be if you touch Kagome, mutt." He snapped. "You can't beat me." Inuyasha said cockily. "Is that right, dog ears?" Ranma said tormentingly, knowing Inuyasha hated being made fun of because of being a hanyou. "Bring it on!" the hanyou shouted. Ranma turned to Kagome, "Stay back." Kagome froze for a second as Ranma stepped forward into a fighting stance, ready to fight with all the energy he could.

"I will not take this!" Kagome screamed as the two started fighting. "Ranma you baka, OSUWARI!" (Had to throw that in xD) (it's an inside joke..) There was loud _Bang_ as Ranma hit the ground. "Damn, I forgot about these cursed beads." Ranma muttered, getting up, unfazed by Kagome's attempt to stop him by means of the ancient cursed beads she'd had her grandmother place on him years before.

Ranma let out a yell as he threw out a high kick well aimed at the hanyou's head, who swiftly dodged and sent a flying fist right into Ranma's back, causing him to drop to one knee. Inuyasha took one step forward. Big mistake.

Ranma kicked out his leg and made Inuyasha trip and fall to his knees, bending over slightly. Ranma saw his opportunity and kneed Inuyasha in the chin, causing the hanyou to cough up blood. "Ranma, stop!" Kagome shouted, crying now. Wiping her eyes, Kagome decided she wouldn't just stand back.

"You're gonna regret what you said, hanyou." Ranma growled and with a battle cry, launched a powerful kick. But it didn't hit the target he'd aimed at.

With a cry of pain, Kagome fell as she had taken the blow that Ranma had meant to hit Inuyasha. As he realized what he'd done, Ranma quickly went to help his wife, but was beaten by Inuyasha who was holding her in his arms.

"What happened? Are you okay?" the hanyou asked as the woman winced from pain of the blow. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. Ranma was now sitting in front of Inuyasha. He reached for Kagome's hand. "I'm so sorry." He said. Inuyasha growled at him. Kagome gave Ranma a weak smile, then closed her eyes.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha cried, shaking her lightly. "Now look what you've done!" Inuyasha snapped. "Me?!" Ranma scoffed. "You're the one who started the damn fight in the first place!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up, placing Kagome against the small wall-like fence. Pointing an accusing finger at Ranma he shouted, "You're the one that hurt her!"

Taken aback, Ranma stepped back and, knowing what he had said was true, sighed and said, feeling completely pathetic, "I didn't mean to." Inuyasha, who was getting a real kick out of pissing Ranma off and making him feel bad, went on, "Well you did!" Realizing standing there arguing with Inuyasha was one: wasting time and two: pointless, Ranma kneeled in front of Kagome. "Kagome," he said, lightly shaking her shoulders. A barely audible groan escaped her lips.

"We have to get her to a hospital or something." Inuyasha said. Ranma sent him a glare. "Yeah thanks Mr. Obvious." He said sarcastically. When Ranma turned to pick up Kagome, Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him. "I'll take you there since you probably don't remember where it is." Inuyasha said snidely. Ranma ignored this and followed Inuyasha up to his driveway. "Get in." Inuyasha said, motioning to his car. Not feeling up to arguing, Ranma carefully placed Kagome in on of the back seats, then got in himself and moved Kagome so she was laying down, her head on his lap.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha was driving like a maniac to the hospital, which, inconveniently, happened to be on the other side of Tokyo. Kagome had opened her eyes briefly several times and now could speak. Ranma was stroking her hair and talking to her. "I'm so sorry." He was saying. The woman just smiled and muttered something like, "I forgive you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes from the front seat and wondered why he bothered to help Ranma, his worst enemy and mentally kicked himself for doing that. _Too late to take back the offer. _The hanyou thought and told himself he was helping Kagome, so it was worth it.

--

Ranma and Inuyasha were sitting in the hospital waiting room, both growing more impatient with every passing moment. Both were pacing the room. "How long is this going to take?" Ranma asked to no one in particular and punched the wall. Inuyasha growled out of frustration. They hadn't seen or heard anything about Kagome for a long time and both were forbidden from going in to see her until her doctor came out. Despite that, Ranma had half a mind to go in anyway. He'd even explained that he was her husband, but still they'd not allowed him to see her. Finally, a man in his middle 40's came out. Both Inuyasha and Ranma assumed he was the doctor.

"Which one of you is Ranma?" he asked. Ranma stepped forward. "I am." He said. The man nodded in recognition. "I am Dr. Yuzika. Come with me." Ranma began to follow the man and from behind him felt Inuyasha following. Ranma shot him a don't-even-think-about-it look. The hanyou quietly groaned and went to sit down.

Ranma followed the man through the heavy double doors. "How is she?" Ranma asked after they'd left the waiting room. The doctor looked at him and said seriously, "Well, fortunately nothing is broken, but there is some serious bruising. May I ask what happened?" Ranma looked away. Dr. Yuzika said nothing else about it. Both of them turned out of the hallway into a room where Kagome was sitting in a chair in the corner. As Ranma came in, she stood up and hugged him. "You okay, Kags?" Ranma asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah," Kagome said quietly. "Just take it easy." The doctor said, realizing he was being ignored. Kagome nodded in understanding then turned to Ranma. "Let's go, okay?" Ranma nodded an ok, thanked the doctor and the two left.

A while later, Ranma and Kagome were walking in the city. Inuyasha had taken them back from the hospital to the other side of the city where he lived and they'd gone their own ways from there. "We should be getting back to my apartment. Aya will be there soon."

"Okay." Ranma said. There was an awkward pause. "Um, my car is at the high school so we should, uh, go there." Kagome said. "Right." Ranma said.

A little later, Kagome was leading Ranma, who had no idea where he was going, through her apartment complex to her apartment. Finally, she stopped in front of hers, fished her keys out of her purse, unlocked the door, opened it, and went in, Ranma still behind her. Kagome dropped her handbag on the kitchen table as she came in, then collapsed on the small couch with a groan.

"You want me to get you anything?" Ranma asked, leaning over the back of the couch to massage his wife's shoulders. "Mm. That feels nice." Kagome said with a sigh. Ranma smiled and leaned all the way over and kissed Kagome on the side of her neck. Kagome smiled and turned around so her and Ranma's lips met.

Without warning, Ranma lost his balance and fell forward and rolled on to the couch Kagome below him. They locked lips again then for a few moments, just stared into each other's eyes.

They were about to kiss again, when a sound from outside the front door caused Ranma to jump to his feet and Kagome stood up, too. A few seconds later, a girl with wavy black hair walked in. "Hi Aya." Kagome said and hugged her daughter. "Hi mommy." The young girl said. "How was your day?" Kagome asked as Aya came back from putting her book bag in her room.

"Good." The girl replied. "I talked to that guy I like, Ryoko." Kagome smiled, "How did that go?" she asked. "Really well." Aya said, still smiling. Then her gaze shifted to where Ranma was and her smile faded. "Who is he?" she asked, "He's not Inuyasha. Why is he here?" Kagome looked to her husband. He laughed. "She has your attitude for sure." He said and chuckled again.

"Aya," Kagome said, bringing herself down to her daughter's eye level, "This is Ranma," she lowered her voice slightly, "he's your father." The young girl's blue eyes widened. "Really?" she whispered. Kagome nodded and the young girl walked over to her father, who got on his knees and embraced her. Kagome smiled at the sight she never thought she'd see. She hadn't told her what she'd believed for the last 7 years. Simply that he'd left them, which was part way true.

"Aya, sweetie, go do your homework, okay?" Kagome said and the young girl nodded, stepped back from her father, smiled at him, and went to her room leaving her parents alone. Ranma stood up and put his arms around Kagome. For a minute, they just held each other, then Kagome said, "She's a lot like you, you know." Ranma smiled. "Oh yeah?" Kagome nodded and smiled.

Ranma gave her a quick kiss on the forehead then let her go and turned to the front door and opened it. "Where are you…" Kagome started to say but she was cut off as Ranma said, "I'll be right back." Then he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He walked down the stairs.

Once he was downstairs, he walked to the side of the building where a woman with blue-black hair was waiting. He quickly embraced her. "Have you started it yet?" she asked after the hug was over.

"Yeah," Ranma replied, "it started 7 years ago remember?" Akane laughed. "I know. But I mean have you met back up with Kagome and everything?" she asked. "Obviously." Ranma replied. "You're sure everything's going as we planned?" Akane asked.

"Babe, you worry too much. Of course it will. Just leave it to me." Ranma said reassuringly. "Okay." Akane said with a giggle. "There's one problem, though." Ranma said slowly. "What is it?" Akane asked, annoyed.

"I know I mentioned this before, but now I really do have feelings for Kagome and she introduced me to our daughter and I don't want…" Ranma began. Akane rolled her eyes and didn't let him finish.

"This isn't going to work if you let your feelings for her take over. And forget the brat. You have me. I'm better than both of them." Ranma sighed. "I guess you're right."

There was silence for a moment, then Ranma said, "I guess I should go before Kagome gets suspicious."

"Okay." Akane replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed and then Akane turned and walked away and Ranma started back up the stairs, unaware that a young girl was listening to his conversation from her window right above where he was standing. Sitting on the windowsill was Aya. She didn't completely understand what happened, but she knew it was big trouble. She closed the window and rushed to the hallway where her mother was.

At the same time, Ranma walked in. Aya shot him a venomous look. Ranma cringed inside. _Did she hear my conversation with Akane? _He wondered. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked, walking to her husband and gently touched his arm. "Yeah." He said. "I just had to do something. No big deal."

"Okay." Kagome said, trusting what he was saying. She laid her head on his chest as Ranma put his arms around her. "Everything's fine. I promise." Kagome nodded and sighed contently. Behind her, Aya was biting her lip so she wouldn't blurt out what she'd overheard. The girl sighed, defeated, and walked away deciding to keep quiet.

Later that night Ranma, Kagome and Aya were sitting down eating in silence. The young girl was watching her father carefully. Kagome didn't notice this, which was probably better. The silence was broken as Ranma's phone rang. He opened it and silently read the caller ID.

"Hello." He said. Aya and Kagome looked up, watching him. "Okay." he said calmly, trying not to make the caller's identity known. "I'll be there." He said, closed his phone, and stood up. "What is it?" Kagome asked as he stood. "I have to meet someone. It's important." Ranma said, then kissed Kagome on the forehead. "I'll be back later." He said, kissed her again, and left.

--

Ranma bit his lip, unsure of whether her should meet the caller from earlier or not. Ranma pushed the doubt out of his mind and knocked on the door in front of him. A woman with long blue-black hair greeted him. "Hey." She said and the two shared a quick kiss. "What'd you tell Kagome about where you were going?" Akane asked as they went inside. "Just that I was going to meet someone. I didn't specify who." Ranma replied as they sat down.

Akane shook her head, "You really have to get better at lying." She said. "Well I have been hiding the truth about why I'm with Kagome from her for a long time." Ranma pointed out. Akane laughed. "You're sure she bought your story?" Ranma nodded. "Completely." Akane smiled in a way only a truly evil person could.

"Good." She said and the two kissed again. "So, Ranma-koi," Akane said, absentmindedly playing with Ranma's pigtail, "What do you want to do?" As she spoke, a mischievous smile passed on her lips. Ranma smirked, "I think you know." He said. Akane nodded, comprehendingly and they got up and walked to Akane's room. Akane sat on her bed and waited for Ranma to join her. He came in and sat next to Akane and kissed her deeply. Akane fell over and Ranma was now laying over her. They both smiled and kissed again… (Sorry Perverts, no lemon from me. xP)

--

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock for about the hundredth time that night. It was nearly midnight and she hadn't had as much as a phone call from Ranma. It had been hours since he'd left and she was very worried. After being reunited after 7 long years, Kagome couldn't stand the thought of being without him. She didn't want to really lose him again. Not for real.

Despite her efforts to stay awake, Kagome eventually fell asleep. When she woke in the morning, Aya was standing next to her. "Mommy, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah." Kagome said groggily, stretched, and stood up. "Did Daddy come back last night?" the young girl asked. Kagome shook her head. The girl shifted her eyes away. She knew it had something to do with the person she'd overheard him talking to.

Just then, the front door opened and Ranma walked in. "There you are. Where were you? You had me worried sick!" Kagome cried and ran to embrace Ranma. "I'm sorry." Ranma said, stroking her hair, "I guess I got caught up." He kissed her on the forehead. "Well you could have called or something." Kagome said, fighting back tears. Ranma kissed her on the lips. "I'm here now. It's okay." He said. " I was afraid I'd really lost you." Kagome said. "Don't worry." Ranma said and kissed her again.

Kagome could tell something was wrong. There was something about the way he kissed her, it didn't seem right. Almost as if it were forced. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No." Ranma answered quietly and released his embrace and turned away. It made Kagome's heart ache to see him act this way. And it hurt her even more that he couldn't tell her.

"Ranma," Kagome said, hugging him from behind, "Please, don't shut me out like this tell me what it is." Ranma turned around breaking Kagome's embrace. He looked right into her eyes and said, "I can't." He started to walk away. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered. Kagome was still standing where he'd left her, unable to speak. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. _I don't understand. _She thought. _Why can't he tell me?_

A few months passed, and Ranma's strange behavior around Kagome continued including him sneaking out every so often. With every passing day, it hurt Kagome more and more. Pretty soon she couldn't take it anymore and decided to say something about it. "Ranma," Kagome started, they were sitting in her apartment. It was the middle of the day and they were alone. "I know something's wrong." Ranma looked right at her. "And I know you feel like I shouldn't know. But I'm worried about you."

Ranma's steel-blue eyes shifted away nervously. "Can't you tell me?" Kagome asked. Ranma remained silent. "And I wonder. Where is it you seem to disappear to almost everyday?" Ranma sighed. "Kags, you know how…" he stopped as there was a knock on the door and Akane let herself in. "Hi Ranma. I…" she stopped when she saw Kagome. The girls glared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome growled. "Don't talk to her that way." Ranma said, walking to Akane's side and putting an arm around her. "What are you doing? What's going on?" Kagome asked, confused. "Tell her, Ranma." Akane said, "Tell her how you were using her this whole time. How you've been sneaking out to see me." Kagome turned to Ranma. "Is this true?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

Ranma didn't answer so Akane spoke up again, "Oh, and Ranma, don't forget to tell her we're engaged." Those words made Kagome feel like a knife had just been plunged into her heart. Tears were now pouring from her eyes. "So everything up to now was fake?" she screamed. "Kinda." Ranma said quietly, looking down since he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Why?" Kagome cried, sobbing. Ranma shrugged. " I thought you loved me!" She screamed, tears falling uncontrollably.

Ranma looked up as she said this. "I didn't for a while. But I did fall for you. That's why asked you to marry me. That wasn't fake." Akane rolled her eyes at this. "But everything else was?" Kagome asked, struggling to speak through her tears. Ranma nodded. "Yeah. That letter from my mom was actually written by Akane." He confessed. "So where were you for 7 years?" Kagome asked. "With Akane." Ranma said.

Kagome wiped tears from her eyes. "Why did you want to hurt me?" she asked, still crying heavily. "It was Akane's idea and I went along with it." Ranma said, "She's had a grudge against you for a long time, but you know that. At first it was only going to last until then end of high school then I was supposed to break up with you. But as I said before I fell in love with you and asked you to marry me."

Ranma paused. "Akane still wanted to go through with the plan so she came up with the idea for the fake note, then the letter." He continued, "And Aya…Kagome, when I say I love you I mean it." Akane poked him in the side of his ribs. "Hello I'm still here!" she said, annoyed. "Kagome, please forgive me." Ranma pleaded. "I love you, Ranma. But I don't know what to think right now." Kagome said quietly. "I'm pregnant." Akane blurted and all eyes went to her.

A huge smirk was plastered on her face. Ranma and Kagome's expression were opposite. Ranma's was shock and happiness, while Kagome's was anger and hurt. "Really?" Ranma asked and the woman nodded. "I can't believe you!" Kagome screamed at Ranma. " You horrible pig! If she means so much to you, then fine!" Kagome screamed. Ranma stepped forward, removing Akane's arm from around him. "Kagome…" he said, his voice trailing. Kagome sniffled, raised her hand and pulled the wedding band off and threw it to the ground.

"Now get out." She hissed, anger hiding her sadness. Ranma took another step towards her and reached out for her, but she recoiled. "I really do love you." Ranma said. Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to hear it." She said. "I won't listen to you anymore. Your love was just a lie." Ranma sighed, "Kagome, please." He said. "Get out." She repeated.

"Kagome…"

"Go! I never want to see your face again! I hate you!" Ranma backed up, and sighed heavily. "Aishiteru, Kagome. I didn't lie about that." He said and turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Akane followed. Kagome collapsed on the floor, her legs feeling weak. She sobbed and wept until she was so weak she couldn't cry anymore.

**Epilogue **

Kagome never truly recovered from Ranma's betrayal. She continued to live her life with Aya and every day wept for the man she'd loved and been betrayed by. Her heart and whole life shattered, Kagome tried to stay strong but didn't do too well. Even though she lived on the outside, inside she died more and more each day. Her friends and family constantly visited to comfort her, though it made no difference. She lost her will to live and ended her life 2 months after she learned of Ranma's betrayal.

After her mother's suicide, Aya was taken care of by her grandmother. She went through all the way through school and grew to be a strong woman despite losing her parents early. After he left with Akane that last night, she never saw her father again. Which was perfectly fine with her, considering she knew what he'd done and he was the reason her mother was gone. Though once in a while she wondered where he was and how he was. It still didn't change the fact that he'd ruined her life.

As for Ranma, he split up with Akane after he learned that Akane lied about being expectant and had only said that to make his betrayal of Kagome complete. Of course, Ranma regretted what he'd done but when he went to try to make up with Kagome, he found out she'd killed herself out of grievance. Guilt and shame filled Ranma and her memory was all that kept him alive, though he himself had thoughts of suicide. . Though discouraged and for a long while depressed, Ranma did eventually move on but a part of him still loved her.

* * *

Ohayou- Good Morning

Aishiteru- I Love You

Osuwari- Sit

Baka- Idiot

-Koi – dearest or loved one

Well that's the story I hope your liked it and it answered all your questions from the last one. I know I promised new chaps on my other stories and I haven't yet. But my internet ban is over and I'll work extra hard to get them up. Thank you all. Please leave a review.

-Inu Hanyou Babe


End file.
